


The Model & The Pirate

by theskull



Category: Johnny Depp - Fandom
Genre: Actor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Kissing, Smut, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskull/pseuds/theskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is a model and so is attending a Ball where there will be heaps of celebrities. She is hoping to meet Johnny Depp and seduce him. Being a model, this shouldn’t be too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Model & The Pirate

Bella stood at the entrance to the room where the Ball was already in full swing. Her eyes scanned the room, she knew exactly who she was looking for, but there were so many people at the Ball that she didn’t think she would even catch a distant glimpse of him. Her eyes rested on Johnny, god he looked amazing, she thought. Although most of his gorgeous body was covered by a smart suit, his face and hands were still visible. There was something about those hands, she could just tell, they were so big and strong. As Bella wandered through the crowd of dancing celebrities they all stopped and stared, open-mouthed. She was wearing a black leather corset with red leather straps criss-crossing all the way up her front accompanied by black leather jeans and red hooker-heels. Johnny Depp whistled at her from his barstool before swallowing the last of his rum. He then smacked his now empty glass down on the bar and gestured for her to take the barstool next to him. “What’ll you have to drink love?” he said. “Rum too please.” Bella replied. “Right, a rum for me and another for this lovely young lady.” As they sipped their drinks, they made casual conversation, enjoying each other’s company but each holding a secret desire for something more. “Mr De..,” Bella began to say. “No, please, call me Johnny” he said, and she couldn’t miss the sparkle in his eyes.

  
When their drinks were finished, Johnny led her up a spiral staircase to the roof to watch the sunset. She was surprised at how cold the wind was; Johnny noticed her shivering and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his embrace warming and comforting her. “Isn’t it just the most superb sunset you’ve ever seen Johnny?” Bella said as she turned her head around to face him, pleasantly surprised at how close they now were. “Yes, it is” he whispered as the gap between their faces closed and their lips met. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as his strong hands held her waist and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her back down the stairs to his hotel room, still caressing Bella’s lips passionately.

  
Once they were safely inside his room, he set her feet on the floor and, still holding her close, untied her leather corset and cast it aside. She removed her heels and lay down on the bed. Johnny pulled her leather pants off slowly, Bella moaning softly as she enjoyed the feeling of his hands sliding down her smooth legs. Bella stood up and ripped Johnny’s shirt off “It was a horrible colour anyway” she started to explain, but Johnny had already silenced her with his warm, soft lips. As they kissed, Bella’s hands were busy undoing his belt buckle and letting his pants fall to his feet. Bella buried her face in his neck, kissing him continuously, his hands clutching her hair gently as she kissed every inch of his smooth, tanned chest, gradually moving down towards his huge cock. “You've been very naughty and now you must be punished.” She said between kisses. Her lips caressed just above his boxers, and she gripped the waist band with her teeth and pulled them down his legs to reveal his hard cock. She licked her lips and moved in between his legs.

  
Johnny moaned as she teased the head with her tongue. “Fucking little tease!” he exclaimed. Someone happened to be out in the hallway and heard Johnny because he yelled “You go Depp! Go get that bitch!” Johnny then said to Bella “Right, it’s time those panties came off!” Bella giggled as Johnny picked her up and lay her down on the king-sized bed. She moaned softly as he pulled her panties off the same way he had removed her pants earlier, with his hands sliding all the way down her long, slender legs. Neither one of them had a single stitch of clothing on, and all that Johnny could think of was how amazingly sexy and seductive Bella looked. Johnny’s hands quickly came back to Bella ’s waist as he pinned her down on the bed and kissed her; first on the lips, then on her neck as he made his way down… he kissed between her perfect breasts, causing her breath to quicken. Her heart fluttered as Johnny licked, sucked and kissed first one breast and then the other. His hands still held her hips as he continued to kiss her soft skin all the way down to her shaved pussy.

  
She spreads her legs and hangs them over his shoulders so that he can kiss her swollen clit. Johnny’s skilled hands continue to play with and massage her breasts as he runs his tongue over and around her clit, kissing, licking and sucking it deep into his mouth, making Bella moans with pleasure. His tongue leaves her clit and he removes one of his hands from her breasts to rub her clit with as his tongue enters her dripping wet pussy. Slowly his tongue goes deeper and deeper into her pussy, eating her out. She moans and screams at him between moans “Oh, deeper, deeper! Oh Johnny!”

  
As soon as Bella has finished her orgasmic moans and screams, Johnny climbs onto the bed next to her and gently slides first one, then two then three, then all four fingers in and out of her tight pussy “Oh gosh Bella , you’re so tight!” Bella is in such a state of pleasure that her only reply is “Mmmmm…” As soon as he removes his fingers, she climbs on top of him. He teases her wet pussy with his huge cock, only giving her one inch at a time. She lowers herself so that Johnny ‘s entire cock is inside her. Their hips slap together like the ocean and the shore, his coming up to meet hers. Their rhythm is wonderful; Bella ’s breasts are bouncing as Johnny takes them in his hands and massages them. They keep going until Johnny comes inside Bella and she collapses on top of him, moaning with pleasure. When Johnny finally draws his cock out of Bella , come leaks out and spills onto the black satin sheets.

  
They lie on the bed, facing each other and smiling. “Hold me Johnny,” she whispers. His strong arms encase her small body and she buries her head in his neck, breathing in his delicious spicy scent deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote... I know its pretty shitty but I couldn't find any Johnny Depp fanfiction so I decided to write some myself ;)


End file.
